


A Pretty Good Bad Idea

by just_one_more_nerd



Category: Glee
Genre: BAMF Kurt Hummel, Background Brittana - Freeform, Episode: s03e02 I Am Unicorn, I'll add more characters and relationships later, Kurt Hummel-Centric, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Slow Burn, but kurtbastion is endgame, but not to much Blaine bashing, i just refuse to let glee turn Kurt into the victim yet again, klaine at first, that's where it starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_more_nerd/pseuds/just_one_more_nerd
Summary: So I was thinking about what would have happened if instead of going to Rachel and getting laughed at on stage when he was trying to re-audition for West Side Story Kurt had gone to someone that would take him seriously, and maybe talk him into choosing something better to preform.The title comes from the song Bad Idea from the musical Waitress, and yes I do know that Waitress didn't come out until years after this episode aired, but suspend your disbelief cause I really like this song.Rated Teen for language. (there's like a tiny bit of cursing, that's it)





	1. Chapter 1

What Artie, Ms. Pilsberry, and Coach Beiste had said hurt, but if he was being honest with himself he knew that if he wanted that role, and most of the roles he would audition for in the future, he had to prove that he was able to pull off the part of a macho straight guy. Well, as macho as someone dancing around on stage could be, and for that he needed a girl to act opposite him. His first instinct was to go to Rachel, but then he started thinking about how she had seen him as a Glinda instead of a Fearro, and how she had automatically assumed that he would play Frank N Furter last year, and would always hold back when it came to actually being helpful. So instead he decided to go to the girl who he knew would always be honest with him, and could maybe manage to whip me into shape for this role.

\--------

Approaching a conversation with Santana was always slightly terrifying. “Santana, I really need a favor,” Kurt said.

“What do you want Twinkle Toes, and why the hell is it any of my concern?” She responded.

“Well, the favor would be helping me get the role of Tony in the musical this year.” Kurt said. Santana scoffed, but Kurt quickly continued. “Look, I would be willing to drop out of the race for student body president, guaranteeing Brittany’s win, not to mention that it would irk Rachel to no end that her “best gay” chose to go to you for help instead of her.”

“That actually sounds reasonable” admitted Santana, “but I am curious, why did you come to me?”

“Because I know for a fact that you’ll be honest if my ideas just make it even less realistic for me to pass.” said Kurt.

“Ok, pick me up after Cheerios get out, I expect food.” exclaimed Santana before walking away.

\--------

From his stint on the Cheerios Kurt knew when and where to meet Santana. He also luckily knew that Santana was serious about needing sustenance, so when he went to meet her it was with one coffee with one cream, a couple of cookies, a muffin, and his usual non-fat laté. “Ok,” Santana said as she stuffed the muffin in her mouth, “what’s your evil plan to get that role.”

“Well I was thinking that we could do a romantic scene from Romeo and Juliet, show them that not only can I pull off the role, but I also know my way around the source material.” Kurt said excitedly.

“Oh hell no,” responded Santana. “Not only am I refusing to go near Shakespear on principal, but that would only add the idea they have of you as the gayest thing since sliced rainbows. No, we should have some fun, I’m sure at least one of those musicals you’re so obsessed with has at least one good sexy duet.”

“I’m sure I’ll regret agreeing to this, but you’re probably right about Shakespeare, and there is this one song that I’ve always kind of wanted to sing, but thought that I couldn’t pull off…”

\--------  
The next day in school:

“Blaine! I need to talk to you for a minute” Kurt said as he catch Blaine’s his arm on his way down stairs. As he starts talking Kurt pulls out a big and beautiful bouquet of yellow and pink flowers. “I was out of line before, you should audition for the part you want, I’m your boyfriend, I want to support you, not hold you back. So may the best Tony win.” 

“That is why I love you Kurt,” Blaine responded, “whenever I think that you’re going to zig, you zag.”

\--------

After school that day Kurt and Santana head downstairs to his basement. “The song I picked out is called bad idea, it’s from a new musical by Sara Barelis called waitress. The whole show is amazing, but this song is a total stand out, here let me just pull of the bootleg I found before…” 

“So she’s pregnant, married, and hooking up with her doctor who is also married, if anyone had told me that this is what musicals are really about I would have understood the obsession sooner!” After thinking for a moment she added “if you ever repeat that to anyone”

“I know” Kurt interrupted “you’ll go all Lima Heights on my ass” 

“At least someone’s catching on” Santana said to herself. After watching that video Santana knows that it will take a lot of work to get Kurt confident enough to feel her up like that, but she had a feeling that when they finally got it, it was going to blow everyone away.

\--------

A couple of days later at the call backs they sing Bad Idea from Waitress, here’s an idea of what the choreography would be: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSekfmYsC3w because it’s glee they have the doctor’s table, but they don’t go for the walls or door. Santana, with a little convincing, and some food bribery, wears the waitress outfit, while Kurt wears black slacks and a simple white button up shirt under the doctor’s coat. Also his hair is a complete mess, which frustrates him to no end, but it’s all worth it, seeing as they totally pull off the number. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say that I edited the last scene in the first chapter and just ended up making it the first scene in the second chapter because it's just easier that way, so if you're confused that's what happened. I really wanted to go with the Diva-Off concept, so I totally changed the second scene in Ms. Pillsbury's office.
> 
> Ok, so I know that this show is an important part of both Mike and Mercedes's storylines, but I'm just going to ignore that for now. Also, I know that Heathers didn't come out until way after this took place, but once again I'm going to ignore that for the sake of this story.

In Ms. Pillsbury's office the directors had a chat about what they’d seen that day. “Coach, you were the one with the most objections to Kurt last time, how do you feel after that most recent performance?” Artie asked.

“I honestly thought that if the lights hadn’t cut out then they might have just started going at it on stage.” Beiste responded with a shrug. “The argument that his Tony couldn’t realistically get Maria’s interests doesn’t hold much water anymore.” 

“Even with Blaine auditioning for the role now, Kurt has a better rage, and also the dance training that is needed for this role. Plus he's a senior, which gives him priority” added Artie.

“And his chemistry with Santana!” Artie added “I hadn’t thought of her as a possible Maria, but the more I consider it the more I think that Rachel might be too sheltered to truthfully play this role.”

“Maybe Kurt and Santana had an advantage because they had each other to play off of” Ms. Pillsbury added, “I think I know the perfect way to find our true Tony and Maria pair…”

\--------

“So you guys can’t choose, so you want us to perform again?” Santana asked.

“It’s just a call back” Kurt whispered, “all we have to do is kill it even more than we did last time.”

“I personally will take this chance to sing the absolute classic I feel pretty.” Rachel stated.

“Nope, that’s too easy” Ms. Pillsbury said. “You’re going to sing with Blaine, and Kurt will sing with Santana. You will be singing Seventeen from the Musical Heathers”

“This is perfect” Rachel says to Santana as they leave, “clearly my superior knowledge of romance will lead me and Blaine to victory” 

“Girl, me and Kurt are the most messed up bitches in this town. You don’t stand a chance.” Santana snapped back before dragging off Kurt who tried to wave to Blaine but got no response as he was already making plans with Rachel. 

\--------

Kurt met Brittany in the choir room just before Glee started. “I just want to say how truly sorry I am for freaking out on you, and for every hurtful word I said. I didn’t mean any of them, I was angry about something else and I took it out on you, and that was completely unfair. You are the most underestimated person in this school. I have decided to withdraw from the race for student body president, the reason I was running in the first place was that I needed something to fill up my college applications, but with Santana’s help I was able to secure a lead in the Musical, so I promised her I would withdraw. Honestly I wanted to withdraw either way, but I was scared that otherwise I would have nothing on that application. So congratulations Ms. Future President.” said Kurt.

Brittany wrapped him up in a hug, “I’m so happy to have my unicorn back” she whispered to herself, and Kurt vowed to never complain about the unicorn thing again. The two of them continued to chat, or Brittany told Kurt all about her new leprechaun friend, while Kurt complained about how hard it was going to be to get into NYADA. The rest of the room filled up, Santana taking her place next to Brittany, and Blaine went to sit with Rachel instead of him. Of course he was a little hurt, but it wasn’t the end of the world.

\--------

After school Santana had come over to Kurt’s house to rehearse. Once they had gotten the lyrics the choreography was pretty simple. They decided to take a break and eat some snacks. After taking a bite of her celery Santana surprised Kurt by saying “I think you should rejoin the Cheerios.” After seeing the confused look on his face she added “I know that you really needed that student body President thing for your applications, and you could have gotten me to help you without giving it up, I appreciate what you did for Brittany, so I’m gonna give you a little advice.

If I’m being totally honest I wouldn’t admit you to NYADA right now even if you had the world's best audition, but if you got the guaranteed nation trophy that comes with being a cheerio, especially because you’re the lead singer, and you get this role you would be a serious candidate for any arts program. If glee manages to win Nationals than you would have three National Wins, two of which you were the lead singer for. You have a supporting role in under your belt from your Junior year, and the lead this year. Add a killer audition to that, and they would be stuipid not to let you in.”

\--------

Kurt knew that Santana was right, so the following morning he showed up in Sue’s office. “Coach,” Kurt said making sure to remember what Santana had said about how Sue respected confidence and the only way back on was to act like he was giving her a gift. “I was your key to victory, your secret weapon, but then I quit. But did I really? it is even possible to quit the Cheerios? I don’t think so. The competition is going to be hard this year, but with Santana and Becky to whip the girls into shape, all you need is your classic Sue Sylvester wow factor, and that was me with the Celine Dion medley, and it can be me again under the condition that you stay away from the musical. I don’t care what you do to glee, but the musical stays safe.” 

“Porcelaina, welcome back.”

\--------

The Ultimate Diva-Off takes place two days later. Instead of Finn and Shane on the side, it’s Finn and Brittany. Blaine and Rachel lose the coin toss and end up going first. They took a rather concervative approach, they hold hands and circle around each other, and end with a kiss. They don’t have any chemistry, and while they tell themselves that the reason for they used this choreography is because they wanted to lean into the romance, but it just showed Artie that those two really were too sheltered to pull of those roles. Kurt and Santana had taken a different approach much closer to the original staging. You could hear the pain in their voices, and see the tension between them. Here is what I wanted them to look like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjWEZzFso08 If this link ever dies please let me know and I’ll find a new one.

\--------

Back in Ms. Pillsbury’s office the team of directors discussed their options. “I don’t know what to do with that,” said Emma. “On the one hand, I liked the sense of romance that Blaine and Rachel brought, and nobody can argue with their amazing voices, but on the under hand Kurt and Santana really dug into the idea of finding someone else through your pain.”

“That performance showed me something that I already knew,” said Artie. “All four of those kids are incredibly talented, so the choice here isn’t about who would be the best, but what direction we want to take this show in. We could go with the story of sweet and naive romance we would get from Rachel and Blaine, or the story of passion despite the odds that we would get from Santana and Kurt.”

“I think that while all of them are talented the musical would end up feeling more juvenile if we went with Rachel and Blaine. Sure they’re all about the same age, but you could see it in their eyes when they sang that song. For whatever reason Kurt and Santana have both been forced to grow up at a much younger age than Blaine and Rachel. Not only that but they’ve both managed to convey what they have been through to the audience.”

“I agree” said Ms. Pillsbury. “The reason we chose that song in the first place is because it’s about young people who go through more, and hurt others more than anyone should ever have to, are trying to deal with it by loving each other. Santana and Kurt got that message across, while Rachel and Blaine just turned into a typical romantic duet. There’s nothing wrong with that, but it missed the point of the assignment completely.”

“So I guess we’re all in agreement on our leads. I was thinking Rachel as Anita, and we can ask Mike if he wants to choreograph the musical, if he says yes then we give Riff to Blaine, and try and get Finn to play officer Krupke, but if he still wants to play Riff we’ll give Krupke to Blaine and attempt to find a new choreographer.” said Artie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to make Kurt/Sebastian end game, but I don't want to commit to anything yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry, but school just started and I still wanted to upload something, so here it is.

The cast list was posted on monday, when Rachel saw the list threw a fit, but in the end she accepted the fact that those two really had done better in their audition. While she iced both Kurt and Santana out it wasn’t really a big of a deal. She wasn’t friends with Santana in the first place, and she knew her and Kurt would make up eventually. Blaine was a different story, after getting Officer Krupke he felt like a failure. He had auditioned for the lead, and he hadn’t even ended up with a singing role. He was The Blaine Anderson god damn it! Leader of the Warblers! A Dalton Academy legend! There was no way this was real. He ignored Kurt’s calls over the weekend and on Monday he skipped Glee to drive up to Dalton where he knew he would be blindly adored. 

\--------

“So I have to ask, Warber to Warber, why did you leave?” Sebastion asked. “Did you get bored of all the preppies, or did you break to many hearts to stay?”

“It’s kind of funny,” Blaine bashfully responded, “until Friday I would have told you that I was following my heart, but I’m just not sure anymore. Look, I have to go but we should do this again sometime, Lima Bean after Glee on Wednesday?”

“Sounds like a plan” Sebastian said, triumphant smirk never leaving his face. 

\--------

“Blaine has been completely avoiding me since we got those parts!” Kurt complained Brittany and Santana at Cheerios slumber party, “I mean I expected this kind of behavoir from Rachel, but Blaine’s my boyfriend, I don’t even know if we’re together anymore, or if I still want to be after how immature he’s being.”

“Dump his ass” Santana responded.

“I can’t even do that because he doesn’t pick up my calls and he avoids me in Glee when he even bothers to show up!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Well can’t you just return him?” asked Brittany.

“What?” while Kurt had begun to adjust to conversations with Brittany he still needed some explanations.

“Your 50 day trail hasn’t expired yet, you can still return him with free shipping.” Brittany said matter of factly.

“Look, just because you didn’t buy your boyfriend on Amazon like Brittany thinks that doesn’t mean that you can’t send him packing,” Santana added. “And I think I know the perfect way…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is singing

Kurt refused to believe that dumping Blaine, especially in the extreme way that Santana had decided was a good idea. They were in love for Prada’s sake! They were just going through a rough patch was all, he just wanted a chance to talk to Blaine, work through their issues. 

At this point it had been about a week since the cast list was posted. Kurt hung out with Santana and Brittany at school. Since Quinn refused to rejoin the Cheerios it was almost as if Kurt had taken her place in the Unholy Trinity, but this time with Santana on the top. He kept trying to talk to Blaine but got no response. Because Blaine was a Junior they didn’t have any classes together, and in glee Blaine ignored him and then rushed out as soon as it was over. Kurt had Cheerio practice after Glee anyway so it wasn’t like he had time to stay and chat.

Today though, Cheerio practice had been canceled, so Kurt had decided to go to the Lima Bean after glee. He had just gotten his usual order when he saw that Blaine was there too, so he walked over to so he walked over to him. He was so excited at the chance to finally talk to his boyfriend alone that he didn’t notice the Dalton boy sitting across from him.

“Blaine,” Kurt says “we really need to talk, and we’re never going to get anywhere if you just keep ignoring me and blowing me off. I know that you’re upset I got cast as Tony instead of you but throwing a hissy fit isn’t the way to deal with it. Ignoring me won’t make our problems go away or get you any closer to a singing role. Blaine I love you but you’re acting like a child, so just talk to me and maybe we can work out our issues.”

“Kurt, as you can clearly see I’m having having coffee with a real friend who appreciates my incredible talent. It was incredibly rude of you to barge in, I think you should go. Right Sebastian?” Blaine said, barely looking at Kurt.

“Uhhh” Sebastian responded, clearly not wanting to get in the middle of this.

“Sebastian, right?” Kurt asked. “I’m truly sorry that you had to see that, and I respect that you clearly don’t want to get caught up in this mess, but I have to ask, did Blaine ever mention having a boyfriend?”

“I, um” Sebastian responded.

“I’ll take that as a no. Blaine, I tried to handle this like the mature people I believed us to be, but obviously you won’t listen, I can’t believe that just a few hours ago I was defending you to Santana, I should have known that that girl is always right! Look, I’ll let you get back to coffee,” (Kurt added air quotes around coffee) “see you in glee Blaine.” and Kurt walked out the door. If he had looked back he would have seen Sebastian staring, but instead he just got in his  
Navigator and called Santana knowing that she Brittany would probably be together. 

\--------

Sebastian was sitting alone in his dorm room. Ever since coming home to America only a few things were certain, he knew that the closest decent gay bar was in Columbus, he knew that if he could get Blaine back to Dalton he would be a hero, and he knew that he wanted to move back to France, or at least a big city like New York. 

Today though, he had just seen Blaine be destroyed by his much hotter boyfriend. Sure Blaine was cute, but the primary colors and bow ties really threw Sebastian off, and if today was anything to go by if Blaine did end up coming back he would throw a fit if he didn’t get every solo. 

As the captain Sebastian knew it was his to do what was best for the Warblers, and for the longest time he was convinced that was getting Blaine back, but if what that Kurt kid had said was true Blaine hadn’t been able to get a singing role in his school musical. Sebastian was starting to get the feeling that the Warblers had oversold Blaine, that they had been taken by his charisma, and kind of just forgot that he needed to have talent too. Sebastian knew that he needed a new plan, but he had no idea what it could possibly be.

\--------

As soon as glee started on Monday Kurt’s hand shot up. Mr. Shue knew that there was no real point in trying to continue with his lesson if Kurt had something to say, so he gave him the floor.

Kurt got up and stood in front of the with Santana and Brittany to either side, and slightly behind him. “Look I’ve tried to do this every other way and been ignored, blocked, and brushed off, so I’m doing this the last way I know how.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Brittany and Santana came in with some very familiar ooh-oohs.

“He isn’t!?” whispered Rachel to Finn.

“That’s cold man” Puck muttered under his breath.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Tina whispered to Mercedes.

“I know, those two were the stable sane ones for so long,” Mercedes responded.

The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone

At this point it was just Kurt, Santana, and Brittany singing a’cappella, in an arrangement very similar to the version he had sung with Blaine when they first got together.

All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Kurt was looking directly at Blaine, and really hoped that he got this message.

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

The drums, bass, and electric guitar started to come in at this point, and the song speed up until it was slightly faster and had a bit more of a rock vibe than the original. 

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

The girls and Kurt were doing really cool harmonies and the song sounded gorgeous.

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Blaine had known that this was coming because Kurt really seemed to believe that he had stolen a part that was rightfully his and that his reaction was unreasonable, but he didn’t think it would be with this song.

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Surely he was reading the signs wrong, Blaine thought to himself. Sure Kurt was mad, but soon he’d see that he was wrong and understand why Blaine acted the way he did, and of course Blaine would forgive him, because he was considerate and caring.

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blaine was starting to get a little upset, it seemed like Kurt was really singing this from his heart, like maybe this was real, that he was being dumped in song.

All of instruments cut out at this point.

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light

Santana and Brittany cut out at this point, and Kurt sang the last lines on his own.

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

“Blaine, I love you, but I can’t keep doing this. I tried to talk to you, to work through this or at least do it in a more private setting, and I found you having coffee with a boy who didn’t know that I exist. I can’t keep putting myself second, this is a one sided relationship, and I’m done. Don’t try to call me or talk to me in the halls, I gave you a million chances to be supportive and you threw them away, we’re done and that’s it.” Kurt said and then walked out, Santana and Brittany in tow. 

\--------

As soon as they got into the Navigator Kurt started crying, but soon realized that he had been losing Blaine for a while, and really Kurt wasn’t sure if he was ever really in love Blaine or just the fact the he was a boy that showed interest in him. Kurt realized in that moment that he didn’t need Blaine. He had friends who would always be there for him, and only one more year before he was out of Lima forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to give credit where credit it due, I got the genius idea of using Candles as a break-up song from AngelTalion's fic Warbling in a New Direction, this is the link their profile: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion, and this is the fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000664/chapters/1981659


	5. Chapter 5

\--------

“So, I met up with Blaine again,” said Sebastian to Trent, Nick, and Jeff. 

“Did he say he was going to come back?” Trent instantly asked.

“No,” said Sebastian, “but I also ran into someone else who got me thinking, and now I’m curious about what was Blaine like when he was here”

“Well obviously” said Trent “he was amazing. Has the best voice, like ever, and he was always giving these impromptu performances. He walks into a room and everyone else just lights up, because it’s like “there’s Blaine, everythings great now!” he’s just totally awesome.” 

Ok, thought Sebastian. Total diva energy that everyone else gets wrapped up in. “And how many trophies did we win us?” asked Sebatian.

“Well he led us to a Sectional victory last year,” said Jeff.

“The year before that we got second place!” said Trent. All Sebastian could think was that Blainey boy was some kind of hypnotist. One SECTIONAL victory in two years, and they thought he was a god. It was a good thing that he had found out what Blaine was really like before he had lured him back, so thank you Blaine’s boyfriend, Kurt he thinks Blaine said, for stopping the disaster of dealing with Blaine before it started. 

\--------

When Kurt got home he locked himself in his room, he looked around and decided it was time for some spring cleaning. 

Picture of Blaine on his bedside table, trash. Picture of Blaine with the word courage on it he had grabbed from his locker on the way to his car, trash. Blaine’s Dalton hoodie, box. Blaine’s bow tie with bow ties on it, box. Blaine’s raspberry hair gel that he kept here “in case of emergencies,” box. Cute pic of him and Blaine on his screen saver, changed to one him Santana and Brittany doing a cheer trick his first practice back. And finally, Facebook relationship status, back to single. 

He emptied his trash can into the garbage, and put the box in his car to leave by Blaine’s locker before school tomorrow. Then he went downstairs and saw that Finn had Thor playing on the TV, grabbed some of the low fat ice cream stuff that Coach tolerated, and sat on the couch. He was all cried out, and all he wanted in that moment was to eat a ton of sugar and stare at Chis Hemsworth’s abs. 

\-------- 

(just letting you know that this small part in Blaine’s perspective, and I obviously disagree with the things that I wrote here.)

Blaine knew that Kurt was being ridiculous, Blaine totally Tony, and it’s not like he’d slept with Sebastian. What was he supposed to do? Kurt was all NYADA all the time and it was Boring. Blaine deserved the royal treatment. The fact that he had even agreed to go out with Kurt, let alone transfer schools, was a miracle.

So when Blaine saw the box of his things that Kurt had left by his locker he almost laughed. He’d known that Kurt was a drama queen, so this was probably him being dramatic. It was a box full of things of his that Kurt had taken, so there was probably a West Side Story script at the bottom. 

When Blaine looked through the box and didn’t find anything like that, he was a little confused. But it’s not like Kurt was finalizing the “break-up” that had happened yesterday. Kurt was just being dramatic. Blaine knew that he would jump at the chance to kiss and make up. So then why were those annoying bimbo cheerleaders that Kurt always seemed to be hanging out with these days blocking any path to HIS boyfriend. 

\--------

Life went on like this for the next couple of weeks for Kurt. School, glee, the musical, cheerios, and working in the garage whenever he saw a an outfit he HAD to have. Two best friends that he loved, loved him, and were totally in love with each other. They were starting to think that they should probably be preparing for sectionals in glee, and doing intense training to decimate the sectional competition in Cheerios. Drama came and went, but for the first time Kurt was able to totally avoid involving himself in it. 

It was about one week before the musical when he got a Facebook friend request from the last person he expected, that cute boy that Blaine had gotten coffee with. Kurt was surprised, he had seemed like the type to take advantage of a recent break-up to get with Blaine, or at least get him back to Dalton. 

Of course Kurt accepted, he always loved an adventure. 

A minute later he got a DM,

SS: thanks for helping me dodge a bullet.

KH: take it most of Blaine’s pips didn’t take your giving up well?

SS: understatement of the century 

KH: if you’re on thin ice it’s probably best that you don’t talk to me, I’m the boy who stole their precious Blanderson away

SS: good thing I don’t really care about what they think ;)  
SS: wait, did you call him Blanderson? What happened there?

KH: haven’t you heard, it’s all over the school newspaper, “Klaine is dead”

SS: jesus, is everyone at your school a phycopath?

KH: pretty much…  
KH: shit, I have a family dinner thing, ttyl?

SS: ttyl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, and thanks for all the amazing feedback. I love hearing your opinions and ideas :)


	6. Chapter 6

KH: have you managed to whip the sidesteppers™ into shape?

SS: for the first time in well, ever, we might actually give you guys a run for your money…

KH: nooo, i was counting on your ineffective leadership to let us breeze through Regionals!

SS: i know that putting in actual effort is new for you public school plebs, but it is how the majority of actual competing clubs work

KH: i must have read that wrong, you didn’t actually just imply that you trust fund babies know more about hard work than us “public school plebs”

SS: looking this good for all those functions, spending so much time traveling the world, it’s a hard life Kurt

KH: you’re actually the worst

SS: so i’ve been told ;)

KH: i’m just going to ignore that  
KH: did i mention that the show’s in a few weeks?

SS: no, now that you’ve reminded me though it’s like required by law that you get me a ticket

KH: suuuuure

SS: pleeeease  
SS: JUST DO IT!   
SS: peer pressure, pEer PrEssuRE, PEER PRESSURE  
SS: i’m  
SS: just  
SS: going  
SS: to   
SS: keep   
SS: s  
SS: p  
SS: a  
SS: m  
SS: m  
SS: i  
SS: n  
SS: g  
SS: _  
SS: y  
SS: o  
SS: u  
SS: _  
SS: u  
SS: n  
SS: t  
SS: i

KH: ok, fine, you win, i’ll get you a ticket  
KH: just sTOP SPAMMING ME

SS: *smiling devil emoji*

“KURT” Mr. Shue yelled, effectively snapping Kurt out of his phone bubble where he could ignore the fact that they were about to go on for yet another sectionals where he would have no leads. 

“I’m ready Mr. Shue,” Kurt said. “To sway in the background behind Rachel’s whiny voice,” he added to Santana and Brittany, getting a giggle out of both.

KH: gtg, sectionals *eye roll emoji*

SS: wait, you’re at sectionals  
SS: and you’ve been texting ME?  
SS: i’m not sure if i should feel honored or just straight up confused

But Kurt had already shut his phone off and was preparing to go on stage.

\--------  
They won sectionals, of course, but now they had something much more important to prepare for, at least in Kurt’s opininton, the musical. With only three days left to opening night Kurt and Santana practiced in every moment they weren’t preparing for cheer sectionals, which were a week after the musical closed, they were rehearsing. Kurt used the few free seconds he had left to text Sebasian, by this point they had exchanged numbers. Santana and Brittany knew about him, and Kurt’s not so subtle crush because they practically spent every waking hour around him, and even most of the sleeping ones too. Kurt had made sure that Sebastian had a good seat that was far away from his father, and even farther from any of Blaine’s entrances. 

As the days slowly turned into hours before opening night Santana and Kurt started to put on their costumes, and got to talking. “You know,” said Santana, “at the beginning of highschool, hell the beginning of the year, the last place I thought I’d end up was in a dressing room with you.”

“I know!” said Kurt, “my first relationship, and pretty much all my old friendships fell apart, but I can’t help feeling like this is honestly the happiest I’ve been since, I don’t even know.”

“This is literally the most cheesy conversation I’ve had, unless you count that one time that Brittany made me take a 3 hour course on different types of dairy, and their effects on alcoholic cats, so let’s get the hell out of here and show those bitches what we’ve got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've loved writing this fic, but I'm not totally sure where to take it now. I've actually had this chapter done for weeks along with an epilogue, but was putting off posting because I didn't want to be done. I'm also kind of scared that if I keep going it will end up like 100 chapters long. So I'm calling this complete, but I'll start a series that takes place in the same au. I'll figure out an actual posting schedule, finally get someone to beta, and just generally be less of a mess. I know that ending wasn't satisfying, but it was really me just desperately looking for a reason to keep writing this. Let me know if you think I should go for the series or just write an epilogue, if you can't tell I'm kind of indecisive.
> 
> Thanks for reading my rant!  
-Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I don't really ship Klaine after halfway through season three, but I'm going to start with them together. The only reason I haven't tagged another relationship is because I don't know what direction I want to go in yet. Maybe Hevens or slow burn Kurbastion. Let me know what you think.
> 
> \--
> 
> Ok, I'm writing this note later, I just didn't want to get rid of the old one for some reason. So I've ended up going with Kurtbastian, it'll probably still be pretty slow burn just because I'm still trying to figure out how to get them together in a way the doesn't seem forced. I've read a bunch of Kurtbastian fics where Sebastian just somehow magically turns into a different person who is all for monogamy. I'm thinking maybe it starts as a hook-up and turns into something more, or they start out as friends who just end up falling for each other. Let me know what you think! So far the feedback has been SUPER helpful, I think I wrote this somewhere else but I don't really have someone to read my fics and give me tips so I kind of rely on the comments for that. Thanks for reading and responding to this fic, seriously it means a lot, and contrats on managing to make it through my rambling notes! <3 Daisy


End file.
